


The Hardest Thing You'll Ever Do

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Pining, Scott is the best bro, Stiles Stilinski/Scott McCall epic friendship bros, Unrequited Love, heartfelt confessions, sad!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves.  Stiles turns to Scott, unsure how to explain what he's feeling.  Scott had never expected, but does what he can to comfort his best friend with his new, unexpected heartbreak.</p>
<p>Inspired by this post  http://fandomlicious.tumblr.com/post/59457623636/sallgoodman-sterek-au-scott-had-no-idea-not</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing You'll Ever Do

           It's only been a few days, barely long enough for most of the group to even process that the Hales have left Beacon Hills.  Allison is unperturbed.  Isaac tries to hide his feelings, too busy hanging out to sit down and let anything out.  Lydia and Danny are lost in the twins, and so barely notice the difference.  Scott hasn't seen Stiles in a few days, too busy trying to get a handle on his new Alpha powers, so he's surprised when he looks up and sees Stiles standing there.  He hadn't paid much attention to the footsteps on the stairs, assuming it was Isaac or his mom.

          "Hey Scott, is Isaac here?" his best friend asks, face emotionless.

          "No, I think he's out.  Actually, I thought you were him," Scott replies earnestly.

          Stiles lets out a forced little laugh.  His expression shifting a bit, as if knowing Isaac wasn't there allowed him to relax.

          "That's, that's good," Stiles begins, and Scott can feel the nervousness in his heartbeat.  The stale stench of sadness and salty tears a pungent mix that Scott can't believe he hadn't noticed until now. 

          "Are you ok?" Scott questions, worry in his voice.

          "How'd you do it?" Stiles ventures, pointedly not making eye contact with Scott.

          "Do what?" Scott replies.

          "Keep yourself from calling or texting Allison," Stiles chokes out, and Scott can see the moisture pooling in his best friends eyes.

          "Oh, uh... honestly?" Scott answers, taken aback.  "It was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

          Stiles finally cracks, his tears falling, blurring his vision.  He reaches up, swiping his ever-present plaid roughly against his eyes, wiping away fresh tears.

          Scott had no idea, not until right then, but he doesn't falter.

          "How long have you...?" He begins, not sure what to say in this entirely unexpected conversation.

          "Too freakin' long," Stiles snorts, halfway between a laugh and a sob.

          "Does he know?" Scott inquires.

          "Nope," Stiles responds solemly.

          "I'm really sorry he left, Stiles," Scott says, walking forward to embrace his friend.

          Scott hadn't been prepared for this, never had even suspected.  Then again, it looked as if Stiles hadn't either.  He knew what this felt like, the emotional turmoil that must be going on in Stiles mind and heart right now.  The roiling confusion, conflicting emotions urging you to reach out, make contact; the same emotions telling you to block it all out, surround yourself with distractions and never let anyone in again.  But stiles had come to him, felt comfortable enough to share this with him, so he had to be there for him.

          "So, uhm, does this mean you're...?" Scott questions, unsure if this, or any time, would be the appropriate one to ask.

          "I'm, I'm not really sure yet," Stiles replies, still clinging to Scott.  "It wasn't like I didn't feel _anything_ when Lydia kissed me a few days ago.  But... well it wasn't what I thought it would be.  Which could be because I was in the middle of a panic attack, or another reason.  So after this all happened, I sat down and really thought about it, and about why I felt so _alone_ and _freaking sad_ that Derek was gone and it kinda just hit me.  And when it did, I realized it had always been there, under every jibe and retort, every feeble threat and cocky boast.  I just, I just don't know how to deal with this Scott!  It never felt like this with Lydia, and I can't, I can't figure out what to do."

          "I get it bro, that's, well that's pretty much exactly how I felt with Allison.  Well, minus the questioning my sexuality part.  I know what it feels like to be that alone, and distraught, but I'm here for you ok?  Anything you need, come to me," Scott says, pulling Stiles back and holing him at the shoulders.

          "Because you're the Alpha?" Stiles laughs, and it a genuine laugh, the kind Scott is used to seeing on Stiles.  The kind he feels like he hasn't seen in a long time.

          "No, not because I'm the Alpha.  Although you will always be a member of my pack.  But not because of that, but because you're my brother, more than anyone else ever could be.  More than Isaac or Derek or anybody, ok?  I know lately you've been feeling like we were drifting apart, and maybe we were considering I didn't even notice what you were going through, and I'm so sorry for that.  But I promise, from now on, I'm gonna make an effort to be a better friend again.  Ok?" Scott finishes, his speech taking everything he had left.  Spilling his feelings for his best friend, his brother, right there.  Hoping that that connection would be enough, for now at least, to get Stiles through this.

          "Thanks man," Stiles breathes, his tears finally subsiding.  "I needed someone right now, and I thought it was Derek.  And while I do still feel that, stronger than ever now that I've admitted it to someone besides just myself; I think what I really needed, what I wanted, was a friend to share it with, to not have to bear the weight of this crushing longing alone."

          "You'll never be alone Stiles, never," Scott states finally, embracing his friend once again.

          "I know that now," Stiles says, sitting down, a smile creasing his lips once more.  "Now that all that's over, wanna play some games or something?"

          "Sure man, whatever you want," Scott answers, his smile mirroring Stiles'.


End file.
